


Tutti i colori di una vita

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: La prima cosa che Theodore ricordava era il volto di sua madre.





	Tutti i colori di una vita

**. L'Inizio ~ Blu**

La prima cosa che Theodore ricordava era il volto di sua madre.

Un ovale perfetto, incorniciato da una cascata di capelli lunghi, mossi e neri ed impreziosito da due grandi occhi blu, dolci e malinconici, circondati da folte ciglia corvine.

Il blu era diventato per lui il colore dell'inizio, sin da quando sua madre era morta - uccisa _per sbaglio_ dai Mangiamorte che si erano riuniti nella villa a sua insaputa - e l'aveva lasciato solo nelle grinfie del padre. Era il colore della dolcezza, della volontà di proteggerlo da tutto e tutti e allo stesso tempo il colore dell'abbandono. Era il colore da cui tutto era cominciato.

 

**. La Paura ~ Verde**

Il Cappello l'aveva Smistato a Serpeverde.

Theodore si sentì come se un enorme e profondo cratere si fosse formato sotto i suoi piedi: aveva la sensazione del panico addosso, una paura irrazionale che nessuno aveva mai capito, si sentiva come se stesse precipitando verso un pavimento ricoperto di enormi spuntoni affilati di roccia.

Draco gli sorrideva dalla tavolata Serpeverde, ma Theodore non ricambiò l'allegria del suo saluto.

Odiava il verde, quel colore lo terrorizzava per ciò che aveva sempre rappresentato, e quando dopo il banchetto vennero accompagnati nella sala comune, l'angoscia crebbe ulteriormente.

Draco gli sorrise ancora, spalleggiato da Tiger e Goyle. Theodore si sentì mancare.

 

**. L'Amicizia ~ Marrone**

Gli occhi di Pansy erano marroni, caldi, sempre allegri nonostante la tristezza che albergava nel suo cuore. Avevano legato molto sin dal primo anno, era stata la prima persona a cui aveva confidato i suoi tanti problemi in famiglia. Non si era sorpreso più di tanto quando Pansy aveva confessato di essere nelle sue stesse condizioni.

Cinque anni, con lei al proprio fianco, erano trascorsi più in fretta di quanto avesse mai potuto pensare. All'inizio del sesto cominciarono i problemi: a Draco venne imposto il Marchio e affidata una missione, ma non permise loro di aiutarlo in alcun modo. L'amicizia per lui non aveva alcun colore.

 

**. L'Amore ~ Bianco**

Da quando aveva conosciuto Sadie, in quel pub magico a poche miglia dalla sua villa, la sua vita era diventata luminosa. La prima volta che le aveva parlato, aveva visto intorno a lei un'aura pura, candida, che non era sfumata nemmeno quando si erano conosciuti meglio e la donna aveva scoperto il suo passato da militante involontario nelle schiere di Voldemort. La prima volta che l'aveva baciata, davanti al portone del condominio dove viveva, un'esplosione di bianco l'aveva accecato. Alle loro nozze, anni dopo, aveva sorriso davanti al suo abito candido.

Il bianco, per Theodore, era diventato il colore dell'amore.

 

**. La Fine ~ Giallo**

Quando la malattia l'aveva portato alla fine, Theodore non ne era stato triste.  
Sabine e Marcus, i suoi due figli ormai diventati adulti, erano sempre al suo fianco: ogni giorno gli portavano mazzi di fresie gialle, i fiori preferiti di Sadie, che spargevano il loro profumo delicato in quella stanza come a ricordargli la presenza della donna che aveva amato tutta la vita. Si trovò a tirare le somme della sua esistenza: era felice che fosse giunta a termine, a breve si sarebbe ricongiunto con lei.

Furono quei fiori ad accompagnarlo nella morte, con il loro colore acceso e allegro che dipingeva la fine di una sfumatura viva.


End file.
